csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
Mileage Auction
thumb Mileage Auction is an event in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Players are able to bid and buy weapons with Mileage Points. The highest bidders and direct buyers will get the weapon permanently. Release date *South Korea: **28 July 2016. **29 December 2016. **23 March 2017. **27 July 2017. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: **2 August 2016. **3 January 2017. *China/Japan: **3 August 2016. **4 January 2017. *Indonesia/CSNZ: **8 February 2017. **9 August 2017. (Indonesia) Changes ; 27 July 2017 *Auction bidding can proceed only one. *General auction items are composed randomly, and you can configure a new list by clicking the refresh button. *Auction items can be purchased at immediate purchase price. *When registering the auction item, the first bid price will be included with a 30% commission. *If the auction item is not sold, the item will be returned. *Items registered in the auction can not be canceled arbitrarily until the end of the auction time. *The goods that you registered as an auction may be printed on the bid page. *When registering for sale, you can easily check actual receipt amount with "actual receipt" item. *Nexon stars and some recently released weapons are excluded from auction. ; TOP 7 Weapons The top 7 weapons as mentioned above are Magnum Drill, Blade Runebreaker, Storm Giant Warhammer, SG552 Lycanthrope, M4A1 Dark Knight, AK-47 Paladin and Ripper. Red Dragon Cannon, Brick Piece S1451, Special Duck Foot Gun and Sterling Bayonet are added as special guest items and available in normal list instead of TOP 7 list. Use the search function to find it. Rules *Auction Participation Rank Restriction: Participation from subordinates can be started. *Top 7 Auction Items: Top 7 items of Top 50 Decoder Items *Auction Items: All Unlimited Weapons (Excluding some weapons) *Search for auction items Function: Searchable every 10 seconds *Auction end time: Top 7 60 minutes / General 60 minutes *Top.7 Auction start price / Minimum additional bid: 700 M / 50 M *General auction start price / Minimum additional bid: 700 M / 50 M Tips *Before selling your weapons, click on the trend price button and search for the similar weapon in the auction list to see the current bidding and direct buy prices of the weapon. *Never sell too expensive as it will never being listed in the auction list. *If nobody bids for 700 M, it's better for you to disassemble it to get 500 M and 10 Duration Extenders. *Never put the bidding price over 1000 M for normal weapons since nobody's gonna buy it. *For epic weapons, 1000 M ~ 5000 M is a good start bid, depending on the weapon. Never set the Direct Buy price close to Bidding Price. *Standard Price for some popular weapons (Bid/Direct Buy): **Red Dragon Cannon: (45,000 M / 90,000 M) **Brick Piece S1451: (10,000 M / 25,000 M) **Blade Runebreaker: (18,000 M / 24,000 M) **Magnum Drill: (18,000 M / 20, 000 M) **Storm Giant Warhammer: (8,000 M / 12,000 M) **M4A1 Dark Knight: (7,000 M / 9,000 M) **AK47 Paladin: (5,000 M / 7,000 M) **Ripper: (4,000 M / 6,000 M) **D.Eagle Crimson Hunter: (3,000 M / 5,000 M) **Premium Enhancement Weapons: (3000 M+) **Top.50 Weapons: (1000 M+) **Brand Top.30 Weapons: Nobody will buy it. Consider to disassemble it. **Weapons not in any decoders: The price differs based on the rarity of the weapon. Check the suggested price to know the exact value of the weapon. Trivia *This system is somehow similar with Steam's popular trading system. Kategori:Events